Snowfall
by FuyuMitsukai
Summary: Naruto finds love in snow. Drabble fluff.


_**- Summary -**_ Naruto finds love in snow.

_**- Disclaimer -**_ I don't own Naruto.

_**- A/N -**_ Felt like doing drabbles for Christmas/the holidays/whatever. Three of three.

-----------

_**- Snowfall -**_

-----------

Naruto considered the chilled air to be an essential part to a wonderful winter day. Other people in the village might not have agreed, but Naruto loved it when it snowed, especially when it had snowed enough to provide for snowball-fights and other winter fun. He thought it was stupid for people to whine about the cold when wearing the right clothing solved that problem easily.

Today the training grounds were empty, completely deserted by everyone. Naruto was the only one out there. Sakura had flatly refused to go with him, complaining about the cold. He had considered asking Sasuke, but completely rejected the idea in the next second. Sasuke would never want to go walking with him in the snow.

Naruto frowned. He could picture Sasuke's reaction now in his head. He would have stared at the blond as though he were stupid, made an insulting remark about someone his age wanting to play in the snow, and then close the door in his face.

Just thinking about it made Naruto's face burn and he mumbled under his breath as he kicked at the snow in front of him. It flew up and scattered to land a few feet away.

"Stupid Sasuke."

He kicked again and more snow scattered.

"Stupid jerk."

With a sigh, Naruto turned and fell back on the snow. His weight made him sink down a little so that the white around him cradled his body. Everything was silent and the feeling of being utterly alone came back to him again like it always did. That feeling was the reason why he had asked half the village to come with him. Even Kiba was too busy. The only one who had wanted to go was Hinata, but her father had come up behind her and told her she wasn't allowed. Each of the excuses hurt a little more and now Naruto was alone.

The snow beneath Naruto's head was starting to dampen his hair, but he ignored it and closed his eyes. What was the point of being out here in the snow if you couldn't share the moment with someone else? Wasn't life meant to be shared with someone you could trust and care about?

Through the swirl of profound thoughts that clouded his mind, Naruto heard faint footsteps in the snow and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him.

"I wouldn't fall asleep out here if I were you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up, shaking the snow out of his hair. "I wasn't sleeping. Besides, why do you care if I fall asleep in the snow?"

Sasuke ignored the question. "What are you doing out here, Naruto? It's cold."

A distant look passed over blue eyes and Naruto answered without thinking. "Because it's even lonelier in that empty house this time of year. It's like I'm shut in." He shook his head quickly to dispel the feeling that echoed in his mind at his own words. He looked up at Sasuke with a moody stare. "What are _you_ doing out here anyway?"

Sasuke's expression turned completely blank as he sat down beside Naruto. "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Naruto rose to his knees and held a fist in Sasuke's face. His nose and cheeks were turning pink. "I can take care of myself!"

Calmly, Sasuke placed one hand over Naruto's fist and the other on his shoulder. "I never said that you couldn't."

"You implied it!"

"Naruto, calm down."

"Why don't you make me!"

The hand on Naruto's shoulder pulled him forward and the hand over his fist let go in favor of wrapping around his waist. The quick motions stunned Naruto enough so that he didn't notice for a moment that Sasuke was holding him more closely than he ought to. Then his mind caught up and he squirmed awkwardly.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

"What….Why?"

"Promise me that you won't laugh at me," Sasuke said thickly.

Naruto drew back a little in Sasuke's hold to look into his eyes questioningly. "I… I promise."

A moment of silence passed between them until Sasuke licked his lips and spoke.

"I think I'm in love with you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Sasuke really just say that? Confused, Naruto pinched the back of his hand until it hurt.

A hand covered his own. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, who now looked confused as well as nervous. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Do you dream about me confessing my feelings for you often?"

Naruto flushed and pushed the other away. "No! Shut up!"

Sasuke laughed and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sound. The warmth that Sasuke provided drew Naruto back to him and Sasuke's arms were around him again. In contrast to the snow around them, Sasuke was very warm.

A sudden chill on Naruto's cheek drew his attention upward. It was snowing again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
